Burning eyes and revenge
by Grace Adreanna
Summary: When one thing goes wrong everything does. So when Hermione is forced to spend the school year at Draco's side you know something is bound to happen. Please review. Completely edited and updated!
1. To find a love

So it's been a while and I have temporarily forgotten about this story but since I have some time I have decided to redo each and every chapter plus add a new chapter. Yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but if I did it would be Fred and George

Please review.

_**Heads have now been made….**_

Draco looked down at the letter in his hands. The milky cream colored envelope with the burgundy seal lay forgotten in the floor. He felt their eyes watching him, he knew they were at a loss for words and he liked it that way. The less they said the more he could go on hating them.

He smirked as he began to realize the power that this letter held for him and the doors that it would open._ I'm going to be head boy. __ Now Potter will pay like he's never done before._

"Go to your room and pack or you'll be late for the train," his father said turning his back on Draco.

_Yes __"__**dad**__**"**__, because you'll pay too, everyone will.__ Just wait until you see what __**I**__ can do._

_**On The Train**_

"Harry," Hermione screamed. "How are you? You will never guess what I have got. GO on guess."

Harry rolled his eyes at the girl in front of him that seemed to be bursting will joy, "The head girl badge blah blah blah." Harry shook his head and he began to regret not becoming the head boy.

"Oh Harry, this is so exciting just wait. All the good I can do, this gives me an excellent opportunity to promote S.P.E.W. Are you even listening? What a bother fine, I'll be off then," Hermione said as she headed for her compartment. _Oh that boy, if he would only listen to me, then maybe he would see how much I care for him. Never mind him, head girl how absolutely wonderful,_ she thought as she skipped down the empty hall. She stopped suddenly and cringed, there in front of her stood Draco.

"Oh hello Mudblood," Draco laughed his eyes shining bright.

_Just wait __Malfoy__, in one hour's time I will officially be the head girl and you will be in detention for the rest of your life._

"Malfoy don't you need to be somewhere?"

"Yeah Granger here. Wait, why are you here?"

"Why I'm head girl, so maybe you should leave before I put you in detention for harassment."

"Y-you're the head girl," he asked. _No it can't be. How can I take revenge if she's head girl._

_Oh my god. _Hermione's head was spinning._ No he can't be. There is no way. I'm better than him._

"And I take it you are the head boy," she squeaked.

Swiftly Arden Winters walked up. He was in his last year and had volunteered to help the head girl and head boy get prepared. "So Hermione, Draco as you both know, you have been chosen to be the heads of Hogwarts. Congratulations. Basically my job is to make sure you don't kill each other." He smiled outwardly but inwardly he was in hysterics. _Wait till every__one finds out. Granger and Malfoy are__ not only working __tog__e__ther__ but living they're __tog__e__ther__ as well._

As Draco stood there trying to figure out how this could have happened, Hermione began to panic. _Stupid Draco.__ How in the world did he get to be head boy? Is this some sick joke? No it must be a dream. But if I am dreaming, why am I dreaming of Draco? And why is he so sexy? Oh no I just called Draco sexy__ I must be dreaming. Wake up Hermione wake up! Fine I just won't look at him that's it just move your eyes away. Ah stop looking at me Draco. Stop looking so confused it just makes you look hotter. Your blond hair and those burning eyes- oh my god did I just say that about __Malfoy__The Muggle hating son of a death eater?_

"Do you think this is funny? Do you think it is hilarious that I have to spend the rest of the year with this-this Mudblood?" Draco screamed at Arden who was laughing at their misery.

"Stop that Malfoy. We've arrived," she said pushing past the two of them.

_**Arrival at Hogwarts**_

"Granger wait up," Arden called, "Come on listen you and Draco have a job to do and you can't let your personal relationship get in the way."

"Well spoken Muggle-lover, if only anyone cared about what you were saying." Draco laughed and looked down the hall at all his 'friends'. Goyle was threatening some new comer while Crabbe was attempting to flirt with a group of girls, who obviously thought Draco was more interesting to watch. And who wouldn't? He was sexy beyond belief, and his hair, perfect down to the last strand.

"Listen, you are to escort your houses. Then do not dawdle and report to the head's room," Arden said looking over at his girlfriend, "Now if you excuse me. I think I will go a less crowded way." And with that he and his girlfriend walked off.

"Well I guess we better go," Hermione started as she twirled her hair.

"Fine. This way, follow me," he called out to the sea of green and silver.

_That stupid boy.__ Why won't he just be nice? __Or at least __some what__ friendly._ Hermione watched as all the students were led away. Well all except one. _Pansy, just look at her.__ What a pig, but oh __her lips have been on Draco's. That body of hers lying next to him. Why can't I be Draco's love? Well he doesn't really love her. But still I wouldn't care if he wanted to use me. Ok stop it Draco has put you down, called you names, hurt your friends. And still after all that you want those pursed lips on yours? Those log legs side by side with yours? __Those beautiful eyes looking into yours?__ Ok that's it Hermione pull yourself together the only guy who might even be considered your 'love' is Harry, ok Harry! __What is wrong with me? I hate him and all of a sudden I see him and it's like I worship him or something. Breathe Hermione; obviously it must be the lack of a relationship that has caused me to turn into a Malfoy fan. I'm over it now, I'm an adult. I'll just go find Harry after that I will be fine. _

_**Outside the Head Room**_

_Where is that blasted Mudblood? __Like I know the password to get into this place._He sighed as he looked up and down the halls. Suddenly he heard footsteps. "About time I've been waiting for ever for you," he said as he rolled his eyes and waited for the door to be opened. "Come on I don't have all night."

"Drakie darling, if you've been waiting for me why didn't you come to my room?"

_Pansy that little- _"You are not who I'm waiting for Pansy now go away, be gone."

_Grang__e__r__ better hurry up. Why is Pansy just staring at me did I not dismiss her?_ "What is it now?"

"Is there something going on between you and Granger?" Pansy looked at Draco and crossed her arms.

_Stupid as a-_ "No Pansy I'm just waiting to get into the room. Trust me nothing is going on between that Mudblood and me."

"Good, then how about you and I go find a dark hall and snog?"

_Ugly as a- _"Listen Pansy. It's late all I want to do is go to bed, alone. So maybe in the morning I'll grace you with my presence all right. Now just go."

Pansy looked at Draco and moved towards him. She kissed him, he was kissing back. _Fine whatever,__ Granger__ doesn't seem to be coming. No I can't do this I just need to get away __from__ her. __Now._Grabbing her arm he pushed her away. As he wiped his mouth he said, "Satisfied? Now it's time for you to go. If Granger see's you she'll give you detention."

As Pansy lumbered off, she began to smile. _Drakie would never cheat on me with that Mudblood. I have nothing to worry about. _But even as this was going through her mind she felt something was going to go wrong.

_**Wandering the Halls**_

_Oh no. I'm lost all alone. If I had only paid attention to Arden I wouldn't be in this situation. But no I thought it would be better to stare at Draco while he flirted with other girls. Why couldn't I be one of those girls? Hermione Granger stop it right now! You are, I repeat, you are better than him. __Stronger and smarter than him.__ So forget him. _

"Granger what are you doing?" Draco called to a confused looking Hermione.

"Draco?" She called back. There he was standing outside the door shivering. _My prince has come to rescue me._

"If you don't get over here and open this door someone will pay."

"Yes your majesty." _My prince?__ What kind of nonsense is that?_ She looked at him. His blond hair was shining under the pathetic lighting. His body was shaking as he glared at her.

"I'm going to catch something if you don't hurry up. It's freezing out here." _That Mudblood will pay for this. How about through your boyfriend Granger? How would like to see him thrown into the middle of the lake?_

"French Fries."

"What? Is that some kind of ridicules Mudblood chant?"

"No it's the password." No sooner had she said it, the door swung open reveling a small living area with three doors, two leading off to the bedrooms, and one for the shared bathroom.

"Well then-," Hermione said looking at Draco.

"Yes well-," Draco said looking at Hermione.

"I guess we better go in."

"Yeah um sure."

"Good night Malfoy."

"This is going to be a long night," he mumbled back as they parted ways.

_**Behind her door…**_

Hermione's eyes scanned the ceiling as she wondered about the events on the train._ Why in the world did I think those things about Draco? I mean hello, isn't it obvious I have feelings for Harry. And Draco I mean come on, he-he's there and yea__h-. Hermione get a hold of your__self even if you do "like" him he will never, I mean never "like" you back. Wait I have an idea, what if I had a __polyjuice__ potion made and I became Pansy then I would be able to snog him. Then he would sort of kind of like me. No he would like Pansy not you. But at least I get to snog him. Wait __no, stop thinking of __M__alf__oy!__ I mean after all he is a __Malf__oy.__ And everybody knows __Malf__oy__'__s__can't love. __But what if I could change him.__ Yes that's what I'll do. He will be a love machine in no time._

His face floated in her mind as she tried to drift off to sleep. _This isn't working. Ok calm down, I'll just go grab a glass of water and then I'll be able to sleep._

She threw her legs over the side and paused. _Just think about Harry and all those times I wrote __Mrs. Hermione Potter__ on everything._

She sighed and unknowingly ran her fingers through her bushy hair. Her hand lay on the knob and trying not to make too much noise, she burst into the small living space.

___**and**__** in his dream.**_

"_Hello," he called out, his whole body shaking. "Is anyone there? I'm stuck down here." Draco looked up from the dark and cramped hole he was laying in. There was his father and mother, last week__'__s house elf, Potter and Dumbledore, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy and Snape. Everyone was standing above the hole looking down upon him._ _"Hey guys a little help here," his voice was whiny and terrified. "Please I need help." He watched in terror as everyone above walked away. "No don't-don't go I-I hate the dark, what if there's something down here, please I'm begging you-."_

Draco awoke with a start. His body was drenched in sweat and his breathing came in loud gasps for air. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around the room. His felt like screaming, not in fear but in frustration. _What was that? I must know what that dream meant. I know tomorrow before Snape's class I'll go to the library and see if there's a book I can use. _He looked at the mirror in the corner of the room. The reflection he saw was sadder and paler than usual. _I will get my revenge father, and then you will no longer be able to haunt my dreams. _

_**The Great Hall**_

Draco looked around the great hall with distaste. _How can they all sit their making fun when soon their worlds shall end? Look at Potter,_ he thought his eyes following Harry,_ Smiling and pretending to be innocent. But don't worry Harry I know your secret, after all that is my job. _

He shuddered as Pansy walked towards him._ Turn the other way you fat piece of-._

"Drakie darling", she called out, making most of the people turn their heads to watch. "I can't believe no one will sit with me today." She pouted looking towards the Slytherin table. "Not even Crabbe and Goyle will talk to me, if I didn't know better than I would say they only listened to me before because of you."

Draco smiled a wicked smile. "My dear Pansy that is exactly right, no one likes you, no one ever has and sorry to say no one ever will." He smiled down at her as tears formed in her eyes. He felt a burst of pride in making her cry, but he couldn't help feeling like it was bad to hurt others. _Oh well, _he thought, _it's too fun to stop it_.

"You-you still love me don't you?" She asked, tears running down her face.

"Actually I-," he started.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione screeched, her bushy brown hair pulled into a long ponytail while her robes were a wrinkled mess. "Why weren't you performing your head duties? And why in Merlin's name did my alarm not go off?"

Draco looked down sheepishly. "Well you see- and then I just- you know-."

"No Malfoy I do not know!"

"Ahem, Drakie have you forgotten? You were just about to answer my all important question." She glared at Hermione and said, "Maybe if someone would give us some privacy."

"So this is what you've been doing? Hanging out with your girlfriend rather than take care of your responsibilities?

"At least he has someone to hang out with," Pansy said defiantly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione questioned her face getting red.

"Well let's see you have no boyfriend-."

"Well neither do you!"

Pansy raised her hand at Hermione. "You little Mudblood, you are so wrong Draco and I are madly in love with one another but of course you don't know what that feels like!"

Hermione slapped Pansy. The entire hall was silent as Pansy looked at Hermione with fear.

Pansy got to her feet, her hand covering the blazing red mark where Hermione had hit her. "I know what this is about; you're just jealous, jealous of me."

"Why in the world would I be jealous of a filthy, ugly, smelly, stupid cow like you?" Hermione spat.

"Because I have Draco." And with that she left the hall.

Hermione's eyes watered as she stood in shock. She looked at the many students eyes watching her's. She ran from the hall with loud sobs echoing as she ran.

All the while Draco stood there not saying a word. He soon snapped out of the state he was in, walked over to the nearest table, grabbed two pieces of toast and silently walked out.

The hall quickly started buzzing, but Harry didn't hear anything. He gathered his stuff and walked out of the great hall.

_**Once again wondering the halls**_

_Malf__oy, that disgusting creature.__ How dare he stand their while his girlfriend bombarded me?_ She sighed a heavy sigh and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

_I can't believe I hit Pansy, yeah it felt good but still she did__n't deserve it. But stupid Malf__oy he just stood there he didn't even help her up. _Guilt overcame her as she sat down against a cold wall. She looked around wondering where she was. _Oh great now I'm lost again._ Tears formed back in her eyes and started to spill down her face. She looked up suddenly as she noticed a shadow getting closer and closer to her.

"Hermione you ok?"

"Oh Harry," she cried as he wrapped his arms around her. "I feel so bad and poor Pansy did anyone go check on her?"

"Hermione don't feel bad she was threatening you, and yes Malfoy did after of course he grabbed some breakfast."

She laid her head against his chest and cried softly.

_**Watching and cursing**_

Draco stood behind the wall and listened to Harry. _That prat! I didn't run off to Pansy. That __thing __ spreading__ such lies. Look at them, hugging and crying. Good thing Potty got here before I did. I wouldn't be able to take it. _He watched with interest as Harry began to stroke her head. _Come on Malf__oy just look away. Why can't I just look away? What's wrong with me?_He watched with a pang in his heart as Harry lifted her face to his and slowly crushed his lips against hers. _No._ Draco turned away from the two and walked towards the head room. _I didn't want to take it out on you Hermione but now I will. _Draco walked through the door his eyes burning a deep red.

_**Until forever**_

Hermione stood in front of the door to the Head room. _I can do this, just walk inside and ignore him._ She ran her fingertips over her lips and smiled. Harry and she were officially a couple. _Everything is perfect._ She sighed and mumbled the password. Her eyes scanned the common room for any sign of life.

There he was, sitting at the coffee table looking through a book. His blond hair hung limply in his eyes and his head moved to the sound of music coming from the radio in the floor.

_You're hiding something __cuz__ it's burning through your eyes__I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies__And I can tell you're going through the motions__I figured you were acting out your part__Once again we're __playin__ off emotion__Which one of us will burn until the end? _

_Catalyst, you insist to pull me down__You__ contradict the fact that you still want me around__And it's all downhill from here__And it's all downhill from here_

_Your good intentions slowly turned to bitterness__Reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss__And I can tell you're going through the motions__I figured you were acting out your part__Once again we're __playin__ off emotion__Which one of us will burn until the end?_

_Catalyst, you insist to pull me down__you contradict the fact that you still want me around_

_And it's all downhill from here__And__ it's all downhill from here _

_And I __cant__ believe you pulled it off again__I'm running, still it all sets in__You'll deny it till you're at your bitter end__And I can tell you're going through the motions__I figured you were acting out your part__Once again we're playing off emotion__Which one of us will burn until the end?_

_Catalyst, you insist to pull me down__You__ contradict the fact that you still want me around__And it's all downhill from here__And it's all downhill from here_

_And you keep pulling me__Down, pulling me down, pulling me down__You contradict the fact that you still want me around__And it's all downhill from here__And it's all downhill from here_

She sighed and turned away from him. _He either didn't hear me come in or he just doesn't care. That little…_ Her eyes filled with tears as her entire body shook. _He really doesn't care_. She glared at the back of his head and started to cry. The tears poured from her eyes as she ran to her room.

Draco watched as Hermione pulled open the door to her room and slammed it. _Stupid Mudblood, she should learn not to let emotions get in her way, she's too weak. Too weak to be given any thought. _He shuddered as waves of guilt washed over him.

_**Death has a name**_

Harry looked into the mirror and sighed. _That filthy pig.__ How dare he hurt her like he __did.__ If only she could forget about him or maybe if he would just disappear for good. I know poison, but not just any poison Jay-love poison. _He reached his hand into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a large purple bottle. Harry ran out of the bathroom and over to his desk, careful not to disrupt anyone, and pulled out a large parchment paper.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How much do you know about the Jay-love pill? I have a project on it; if you could just send information back it would be greatly appreciated._

_Love lots,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry smiled as he wrapped up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Straight there and straight back," he said smiling in the darkness.

_**Carry the past run, with the future**_

Draco walked into the shared bathroom and smiled, it smelled of vanilla almond bubble bath. _She never did cleanup after herself. _He whistled as he picked up the bottles Hermione had left on the floor. He turned the shower on to burning hot and stepped in. The water washed over him as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. _Tomorrow I'll apologize, no one deserves that. __Especially not her._He hummed along to a tune and his head as he looked back into the past.

"_Draco you lazy child, I said never ever go outside,"_ _his father screamed at him. "If you ever disobey me again I will make you life a living-_

A loud gasp filled Draco's thoughts.

"Malfoy-um I'm sorry-I didn't I'll just –yeah." Hermione said her face as red as Ron's hair. She turned to go but suddenly felt a hand wrapped around her arm.

Draco stood in front of her a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said his blue-grey eyes piercing into hers.

She looked down her heart pounding. "You called me Hermione."

He shrugged his shoulders and moved closer to her. Steam rolled off his body and wrapped around Hermione like a blanket. Looking up she noticed that his face was less than an inch away from hers. She looked up back into those eyes as she pressed her lips against his.

His eyes flew opened a shocked look upon his face. He smiled and kissed back again and again his arms wrapped around her. Her body pressed against his.

_Knock __knock_

Draco's eyes flew open as Hermione's voice filled the room.

"You aren't the only one who needs to use the restroom; you've been in there for an hour already."

Draco turned off the water and climbed out. He ran his finger over his lips and laughed. _Just a dream, that's all it was. _

_**My name is it**_

Hermione rolled over in bed and listened to the shower being turned on. She looked over at the clock and gasped. _Why in the world is he up? It's 4 o'clock! Oh right I don't care, I'm not talking to him. He's the source of all evil, he's the lowest scum in the world, he's_ "A complete and utter moron." Hermione gasped as her room door flew open.

"Uh talk to yourself much Granger?" Draco asked steam from his shower leaking into her room. He had on a black sweater with a green and silver tie wrapped around his neck. His hair was still damp and was now clinging to his scalp.

Hermione looked down in shock. _Oh great not only did I talk 'out of thought' but I look horrid while he's standing their looking like s dream-I mean demon the only dream in my life is Harry, Harry Potter._

"Right so you have head duties this morning so you can start now or whatever it doesn't really matter to me." Draco turned out of her room and walked across the hall into his. _So apparently she's still not talking to me. Well there has to be some way to trick her into it and if there's a way I'll find it._

_He's so cruel. "Whatever it doesn't really matter to me" I can't believe he would say that. _Fresh tears sprung into her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. _It'll be ok, I'll go see Harry and spend some time with him then I'll go to c__lass and then my day will be per__fect. Well almost,_ she thought as she looked at her now closed door.

"So Hermione," Harry started as he gathered her up in his arms, "As you know this weekend we have the Hogsmeade thing, so I was thinking we could leave school together have lunch, do some shopping, then we could come back to school while everyone's gone and have some "alone" time. What do you think?"

Hermione looked up at him. His jet black hair had fallen into his face, his Hogwarts' robes lay in a pile on the floor, while he was dressed in a pair of tan pants and a red sweater.

"Harry that would be wonderful," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you Hermione," Harry whispered back his head lying onto of hers.

"I-", Hermione started, _stupid Harry! Why did you have to go and ruin the moment with something as trivial as that? I like our relationship the way that it is, way better than when you throw in __**those**__ words. _She sighed and leaned into his chest. "I do to Harry."

Draco sat in the library and watched the time pass. His class, _History of the Flying ages_, had met in the library so that everyone could get started on their projects. _A journey through time,_ Draco thought while rolling his eyes, _how original. Stupid project, I'm wasting valuable time when I could be making a plan to get Hermione to like me again. __Arg__, this is so pointless, when in the world am I going to need to know 'How many people you can fit on a broomstick at once?' Ridiculous- hey was that? No it couldn't be-well maybe. _Draco looked over at his professor, who was flirted with Madam Larne, the new librarian. He yawned inconspicuously, and quickly gathered his things up. He walked down the many shelves of the library until he finally reached the one right behind Hermione.

"No you don't understand," Hermione said her voice rising, "I can't do it ok? I would love to help you out but I just can't. Leave me alone."

Draco peered around the bookshelf to try to get a better view of the person she was talking to, but when he had a clear view he saw no one. _No better time than the present,_ he thought as he hurried around to where Hermione was standing.

"Her- Granger, I need to discuss something with you." Draco said flashing a heartbreaking smile her way.

Hermione looked up at him and just glared.

"Good to know you care. But anywho this weekend as you know we, as heads and all must chaperon this trip. So I was thinking that if you didn't have any other plans, which obviously you don't, I was wondering if I could buy you a butterbeer you know to say I'm sorry and all.

"No." She said as she turned her attention back to the books.

"What? I'm trying apologize-"

"Is this a date?"

"What? No, I mean it could be if you want-"

Suddenly he felt Hermione's arms wrap around his neck, her lips pressed to his. He soon found himself kissing back.

"I love you Draco."

_**Anger and Love**_

"I love you Draco"

Draco stopped in his tracks and pulled away from Hermione. "You what?"

"Nothing, never mind." Hermione said turning away from Draco.

"Hermione don't do that to me, don't say you love me then act like never happened especially when your tongue was down my throat less than two minutes ago." Draco yelled his face bright red.

"I was confused, I don't love you." Hermione said her face turned away from him.

Draco looked down and then looked up again. "I-I'm sorry but you-you."

Hermione heard a loud sigh come from behind her. She whirled around and he was gone. _I will always love you Draco but when you hurt me I don't just get even, as you've discovered._

_**So the potion?**_

"So Harry remember when you asked me for that potion thing, well here it is." A tired Hermione handed Harry a folded note and lay down on his bed.

Harry looked up from his desk and sighed, "What's the matter?" Harry got up and held Hermione's hands.

"It's just been a really long day and Draco-"

"Has he been bothering you again? I swear I'll beat him up, just tell me what he did and he's gone."

"No Harry it's not like that. I think I made Draco cry-"

"No way I wish I was there. Did you get pictures? Please say you did."

"Harry forget I said anything ok?"

"Why? Just because I'd like to see my worst enemy die?"

"No just leave it alone ok? Please Harry just let me forget it, please?"

"Ok Hermione I'll forget it."

_**Friends?**_

Draco looked up when he heard the door slam open. Soon the sound of rushing water emitted from the shower. Draco opened his door and peaked out, the bathroom door was closed but her room was wide open. _Perfect,_ he thought as he snuck inside. As he walked across the threshold a sudden smell of lavender hit his nose. He gasped at the piles of books she had surrounding her bed, clothes were thrown carelessly into a pile near her desk, which was covered with papers and pens. A couple of photos lay in the floor next to her overflowing wastebasket. He leaned down and looked through them. The first two were ones of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her waving and smiling at the camera. The next one was of Draco sitting in the dark potions class scribbling away in his notebook. His blond hair fell into his eyes. The last picture was also of him but unlike the last one, in this one he was smiling. He was standing in the great hall with a lot of the other students around him, he was waving a paper around in the air, his OWLS, his face was practically beaming as he remembered how excited he was when he got his grades back. He shook his head again and sighed. He laid the pictures on her desk and walked over to her unmade bed a put a note on the pillow. He quickly left the room with a heavy heart as he heard the shower turn off and the door open. He watched as Hermione entered her room and closed the door. _The next move is yours __Hermione,__ I just hope you choose the right one._

_**Wait it will come...**_

Draco sat calmly in the small living area and waited, _'In a couple of second she'll read that note and come running to me. __Any second.'_ Time passed quickly, so quickly in fact that just a glance out of the window would show it was starting to get late. _'It's almost three, why hasn't she gotten the note? _

Suddenly her voice screamed throughout the entire dorm. "I am the ultimate witch."

_'That doesn't sound like she found my note...Maybe when I walked out that ugly fur ball of her tore it up. That slimy creature, next time I see that thing I'll give it a quick kick in the head.'_ Draco smirked as the thought of kicking a cat flew through his head.

Slowly Hermione's door opened to a smirking Draco sitting and waiting for her. "Malfoy what are you-"

"Ah-Ah-Ah don't you remember the rules," He interrupted, pointing to a large bulletin board next the door. On it was a list of head duties and a list of rules for each Head to follow, such as curfew, who can enter the head room, and common sense such as calling each other by their first names and helping each other with class work (written especially by Dumbledore).

"If it wasn't for those rules and the constant supervision of Dumbledore I most definitely wouldn't call you Draco," she finished with a shudder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you ignore me, then you beat up Pansy, then you practically snog me senseless, and now you're mad at me. I just don't get it what is your problem?" Draco said jumping up from the couch, and slowly backing Hermione into a corner.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? I don't know let's see, I have a great boyfriend, for once I'm called something other than Mudblood by you, and my grades are outstanding. Then you have to go and screw everything up, and I didn't beat up Pansy I just slapped her there is a difference." Hermione said her back pressed into the hard concrete wall.

"How did I 'screw everything up'. Come on tell me what did I do? Did I hurt your feelings poor little baby but as you said you have a 'great boyfriend' to cheer you up and save you from big bad Draco." Draco yelled, his arms resting on either side of her body.

"You had to look so damn sexy on the train," she whispered before kissing him. Her tongue slowly exploring the crevices of his mouth.

Draco's eyes popped wide open as Hermione slid her hands under his shirt.

_**...Or maybe not**_

_'I feel so good,'_ Hermione thought as she opened her door and sat down on the unmade bed. She threw her wet towel to the floor and quickly entered the closet. Clothes were thrown on every inch of the floor, all except her school robes that were pressed and neatly hanging on the rack. _'What shall I wear __today.__ Harry really liked that purple shirt...'_ Her hands reached into the floor and slowly pulled out a deep purple tank top with the words "Wicked Good" in black. A pair of gray slacks followed. _'Preppy but giggle a bad girl outfit.'_ In all factuality this outfit was not a 'bad girl outfit' but for Hermione anything with the words "Wicked Good" on them had to be a "bad girl outfit".

Hermione quickly ran to her bed and started to gather up the library books when she found it. The note signed and sealed with the Slytherin stamp.

_'He-he was in my room,__he touched my bed.'_ She thought sending images of a very sexy Slytherin lying on her bed.

_**Hermione Granger**__**Your behavior in the library shocked and amused me. I think it would be best if we talked, tomorrow night, at 8, near the statue of the dancing lion. I will be waiting for your response.**__****__**Sincerely**__**Draco Malfoy**_

"Shocked and amused him! Excuse me I told him that was a-a mistake I was confused, I thought it was Harry, I wasn't thinking, someone cursed me. It was everything but intentional." But even as she said it she felt a bright blush cross her face. "Wait I-I have a date with the heir to the Slytherin throne. With the boy," she practically spat, "who has ruined both my life but also my boyfriend's and all our other friend' lives. But that means he felt something. Something in the kiss, so it-it really worked. I am the ultimate witch! I have to-I have to go and to the library now. Oh my I can't believe it actually worked, even if it was on the wrong guy."

Forgetting the stack of books,Hermione grabbed some scrolls and slowly opened the door and right into the confused view of Draco.

"Malfoy what are you-"

"Ah-Ah-Ah don't you remember the rules," He interrupted, pointing to a large bulletin board next the the door.

"If it wasn't for those rules and the constant supervision of Dumbledore I most definitely wouldn't call you Draco," she finished with a shudder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you ignore me, then you beat up Pansy, then you practically snog me senseless, and now your mad at me.I just don't get it what is your problem?" Draco said jumping up from the couch, and slowly backing Hermione into a corner.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? I don't know lets see, I have a great boyfriend, for once I'm called something other than Mudblood by you, and my grades are outstanding. Then you have to go and screw everything up, and I didn't beat up Pansy I just slapped her there is a difference." Hermione said her back pressed into the hard concrete wall.

"How did I 'screw everything up'. Come on tell me what did I do? Did I hurt your feelings poor little baby but as you said you have a 'great boyfriend' to cheer you up and save you from big bad Draco. So go on what did I screw up?" Draco yelled, his arms resting on either side of her body.

"You had to look so damn sexy on the train," she whispered before kissing him. Her tongue slowly exploring the crevices of his mouth.

Draco's eyes popped wide open as Hermione slid her hands under his shirt.

_'I am kissing Malfoy and enjoying it, what the nonsense happened with the spell.'_

Draco's hand slide around Hermione's waist before pulling her closer to him, and closer to the couch, so close in fact they were both touching it. Draco threw Hermione onto the couch, his hands exploring all over her, as her lips once again found his.

_'I have to stop now, stop, Hermione, Hermione Granger I said'_-"**STOP"** Hermione gasped when she realized that it was her voice that had screamed stop.

"Granger- Hermione what? Did I-I hurt you?" Draco asked pulling back his hands as if they had been burned.

_'The spell oh no it back fired. I never should have let Harry make the potion I should have checked. The spell didn't work on Malfoy it worked on me, he's just some horny teenager, __he__ doesn't love me.__Crap this would explain everything. I have to fix this. I have to-kiss him. Kiss- his hands were wow, no not wow stupid they were everywhere who does he think he is? __My boyfriend?__ Not even Harry would try that. Harry he is suddenly so unattractive to me. No __thats-thats__ just the potion talking cause I the real Hermione Granger love Harry__..not__ Draco.'_

"Gran-Her-Are you ok?"

"No I'm not, but I soon will be." With one last kiss Hermione ran from the room. The large portrait swinging close, leaving a very confused and turned on Draco alone on the couch.

_'What have I done?' _

_**Looking for **__**Answers**_

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you suddenly realized you had feelings for Draco and you just had to have him. But you wanted him to like you-no love you first so that you could break his heart and go back to Potter who helped you make the potion to destroy him, emotionally that is. But Potter didn't realize that the potion was a love potion, and then you accidently drank some before sneaking the rest to Draco. And now you love him, think potter is disgusting, which I totally agree with, and you came to _**me**_ to help you make everything right. Is that about right? Darling let me tell you something. I think you are a bitch, I also think you should keep your disgusting little dirty blood hands away from my man. Because in all honestly you can't even handle the type of man he is. But I will help you because 1) Draco is my friend, 2) we probably will end up married, and 3) because I never want to see you take another step towards him again. Okay pumpkin?"

Hermione stepped back from the towering figure before her and watched in horror as a cauldron and potions appeared before her.

"You know, if you were really that smart you wouldn't have come to me anyway. You would be able to do this on your own. You owe me big time Mudblood."

"Fine Pansy whatever you say. Just help me, I know you know spells, or at least dark spells. Just fix everything."

"Promise me one thing first," Pansy said, lowering her wand as she looked deep into Hermione's eyes, "Promise me you will never talk to him again."

"I can't we're heads we have to communicate-"

"I don't care. Let him think you are mad at him. He will get over it so will you. And if you do talk to him, I'll tell him that you poisoned him just to have a quick snog with him, and then you will have more problems than just worrying about the Dark Lord returning."

"Fine, I won't talk to him."

"Good, I'll give the potion to him in his drink or something. Get use to the silence Granger because you deserve it."


	2. What hurts the most

So Ladies and Gents I have finally decided to continue with this story. Yay! Actually, I just had some free time and my internet is down so Microsoft Word it is. Anyway, as you can tell I combined those multiple chapters into one big crazy long chapter, this next chapter will not be as long. Nevertheless, I will try to make it incredible. So now for a few little author notes. If you have no questions, concerns or comments please feel free to skip the next couple of paragraphs and continue down to the story. **For those of you who are a little confused I will now give you a brief update of what has happened so far.** Ready? Okay, here we go:

Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. Harry and Hermione are having a relationship and because Harry cannot stand Draco he decides to sabotage Draco by slipping him was a love potion so he would drink it fall in 'love' with Hermione and then she would break his heart in front of everyone crushing his spirits and all that. Now this potion was not for Hermione to drink but she did and now she is having crazy feelings for Draco so pretty much every time she sees him, she kisses him. Then Hermione went to Pansy, of all people, to help and basically, Pansy will help as long as Hermione never talks to Draco again.

All right, everyone caught up? Super! If you have, any more questions or concerns please feel free to ask them. Once again here's the story ENJOY!!

_Italic-thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic/Underlined-writing**_

""-speech obviously

_**What hurts more? A broken heart or a healing one?**_

As Harry sat in the dark potions room waiting for the hour to pass he let his mind drift. _I am so freakin incredible. I mean who else could have come up with the plan of a lifetime but me? No one that's right. Man I cannot wait for this weekend, by that time the potion will have taken full effect and Malfoy will have no choice but to confess his love to Hermione, where she will then turn him down in front of the entire school. I could not have planned it better. Especially since it falls on the night of the last game of the year, and the big ball afterward, there is no way he will get over this. Speaking of which where's Hermione? _Looking over to the seat on his left, he noticed that it was still empty. On the right, Ron had propped his potion book up and was now snoozing behind it.

Suddenly the old wooden door, which is hardly the most quiet thing in the world, squeaked to life and Pansy and Hermione walked in and took their seats on their respective sides. "Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy day to grace us with your presence. 10 points for tardiness, Ms. Granger. Now if everyone would break into groups and start the potion on the board-"

"What about Pansy? She came in late too." Harry said, jumping from his seat.

"10 points Mr. Potter, now return to your seat at once. In addition, 10 points from your sleeping friend who seems to believe he is smarter than I am, but I do see his abnormally large head peering from above that book. So in total 30 points from the golden trio, ha more like the zero trio."

"What a jerk," Harry whispered, "where were you?"

"In the infirmary," Hermione answered her eyes glued to the desk.

"Are you ok? Did Pansy-the-dog hurt you?"

"No Harry could you just go get the ingredients?"

Harry nodded and headed towards the crowded cupboard.

"Granger, did you think anymore about our little agreement?"

"Pansy I already told you. I won't ever talk to him again. Just help me."

"I've been thinking a little more about this, and while I am not incapable of helping you out, I just don't think I am getting enough out of this deal. I mean yes I'll get Draco back but that's it. It just doesn't seem fair, you know what I mean?"

"No! I don't know what you mean, I have no clue what you are talking about!"

"I want more, a lot more. And since you really have no choice in saying no, then I'd like to say hello to my new personal servant."

"Gran-Hermione I need to talk to you, now."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, her eyes going wide at the sound of his voice echoing throughout her body.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just sit down we need to talk. Now just listen okay? I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I am really confused. One second we're fighting and the next you're snogging me up against a wall. And while I didn't mind that at all, I just wanted to know if I did something wrong. You seem really skittish around me and you won't even look at me. Even now you're eyes are wandering around the room. Please-please just look at me." Grabbing her hand he turned her body towards him.

She couldn't help it, her heart was racing and her eyes were looking directly into his. His hand felt warm and safe in hers and she felt as if she could lose herself in this moment.

"Hermione-just tell me, what did I do?"

_Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Oh God Hermione don't you say one word! I can't, I feel it. Its bubbling deep within me, the aching hurts so badly. One kiss, that's all I need. One quick kiss and it's over. That's it. Not too much, really I'm not asking for a lot. I mean I guess I could go to Harry but compared to Draco, he's a black and white image next to Draco's Technicolor vision. But as long as I don't talk, that was the deal, I won't say one word to him but that doesn't mean I can't kiss him._

Tentively her lips pressed against his, her eyes opened watching his reaction. Then a second time, a little harder now, her arms wrapping around his neck, his wrapping around her waist.

Outside the room, the world was passing by. Students rushed to class, calling out to their friends. Owls swopped low near the windows begging to gain entrance to rooms, large packages weighing down the small creatures. Professors stood at attention in the center of their classes, giving lectures on the importance of adding the correct amount of newt's eyes to a sleeping draught, and on the war of 1769 between goblins and trolls. House elves shuffled back and forth in the kitchen preparing food for that evening's dinner. Everyone and everything was going on with its normal routine, yet within a room of a certain head boy and girl, time stood still.

* * *

Tada a new chapter before November just like I promised. I hope everyone enjoyed it, even though it was really short. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.

-graceadreanna


	3. Waiting on a Weekend

**Okay so I guess I should start with an apology, I am so sorry it has taken so long but I'm back yay! I won't waste your time with any more rambling. Here you go an extra long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did, I would not be writing about it.**

_Italics-Thoughts_

_**Bold-Memory**_

Recap: Outside the room, the world was passing by. Students rushed to class, calling out to their friends. Owls swopped low near the windows begging to gain entrance to rooms, large packages weighing down the small creatures. Professors stood at attention in the center of their classes, giving lectures on the importance of adding the correct amount of newt's eyes to a sleeping draught, and on the war of 1769 between goblins and trolls. House elves shuffled back and forth in the kitchen preparing food for that evening's dinner. Everyone and everything was going on with its normal routine, yet within a room of a certain head boy and girl, time stood still.

_**Taking one for the team**_

Midnight was her favorite time. It was the only time where the silence of the earth and her constantly rambling mind were in unison. _1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. _Counting was one of her calming activities, it didn't really calm her down but it sounded like a smart idea. She sighed, _Look where being smart has gotten me. I have people running at me left and right for help. Ha, like I want to help anyone-especially not Mudblood. _Pansy glanced over at the sleeping body lying next to her. Tan skin, black hair, not her typical type. _But sometimes you need to take one for the team in order to get things done. Even if it means sleeping with Harry Potter. _

_**Sleeping with the enemy…sort of **_

Hermione would have never imagined that she would be lying in her boyfriend's enemy's arms. Then again, she never imagined she would choose Draco over Harry. Yet here she was, a shirtless Draco lying on the couch beneath her. Hours had passed since her meeting with Pansy, and yet everything was fresh in her mind. _I'm not suppose to talk to him. And I've kept up my end of the bargain. I haven't talked to him-yet I know that I need to. In the morning, what if he has questions. I want to tell him, so badly. I love him. I could have never imagined feeling like this, or at least only feeling like this with Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with him-God I sound like some school girl with a crush, or one of those girls in the romance books. But this isn't Twilight, I'm not Bella and Draco definitely isn't Edward. This is real life, and I can't help but feel this way. I need to tell Harry. Draco will get the antidote from the dog, and then I'll tell him the truth. I'll tell him I love him…Of course I have to tell him without talking, but I will. And he'll accept it and he'll tell me he loves me too. And together we'll destroy Pansy. I feel bad for Harry because we are friends but I can't help who I love. _

"Hermione, what are you thinking about?"

Below her Draco had awoken, and was now stroking her hair, which to her dismay had gotten frizzy. Shaking her head, she looked into his eyes.

"Okay, don't tell me," he smirked "You just looked like you were concentrating really hard on something. Probably working on some potion or math equation in your mind."

Sticking out her tongue at him, she shifted on the couch.

"Herm-please, I need to tell you something. It's going to sound odd, but I trust you. No-don't smile at me. Just listen. The people I associate with me, they aren't trustworthy people. Everything with them is business, and that's the way it should be. With you I can trust you. You're different, not just because you're not "one of us", but you would never lie to me. I love that about you. Remember when we were in the library and you told me you loved me? Looking into your eyes, I couldn't help but fall for you. I've tried so hard not to. Over the last couple of years, I have lived to make your life a living hell. In fact, I think the first thing I said to you this year had the word Mudblood in it. I want you to know I never meant it." Slowly he moved from underneath Hermione, and took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I don't know where this is coming from. We aren't an emotional people, us snakes. But I feel like I can be myself around you. I put on a front around everyone because I that's what I'm supposed to do. That's what makes me a Malfoy, no matter how much I wish I wasn't. I'm like everyone else. I have my insecurities, like maybe one. Other than that I'm perfect, if you couldn't tell…Oh man! Look at the time. It's almost two in the morning. We should probably get to bed, and by that look on your face I'm assuming in separate beds."

_**Couldn't, Shouldn't…Too late I did it**_

Harry awoke to light seeping in the room from a small crack in the green and silver curtains. His head was swimming and his clothed seemed to have disappeared. _Shit, what happened last night? _Looking around, his eyes grew wide at the sight of green and silver everything, bed sheets, curtains, clothing, bags, mirrors, and a large robe hanging on the back of a chair. _Whose robe is that? God it's huge. No one I know could fit into that circus tent. It almos looks like a guys robe-but that…doesn't…who… _Like a wave crashing over him, Harry was swarmed by the memories of last night. The twenty shots of rum, the drunken owl to Hermione begging her to come to his room, the running through the halls without a shirt on, that girl in the hall…

**A girl stood outside the library with a smile on her face. Maybe it was the rum, or the fact that Hermione was frigid when it came to sex, but Harry was suddenly really happy to see her. "Hey you," he purred, his hands steadying himself up on the wall. "Potter-" The girl was silenced with lips pressing up against hers. **_**What the hell is he doing? And where did he learn to kiss like that? Oh this is good, I can use this. **_**"Oh Harry," she moaned. "Come with me." As she walked him to the dungeon, she couldn't help but smile. Sure, dragging Potter didn't seem like the best move romantically, however by sleeping with him now she could use him in the future. **As Harry searched the rooms for his clothes, he couldn't help but notice himself in the mirror. Bite marks covered his chest and legs, while his arms back and knees sported nasty rug burns. **Pansy **_Pansy _"Pansy, oh shit it was Pansy."

"Well that's something I've never heard after a guy's woken up."

"Pansy, I didn't mean it like-well actually I did."

"Potter stop your rambling. Let me cut to the chase. I'm really into collecting favors. So unless you want me to tell the whole school, including your precious Granger, that we had sex last night, you will do exactly as I say."

Knowing there was nothing to do but admit defeat, Harry nodded.

"Super, I will be calling in the favor later. And in the meantime," Pansy purred, "if you ever get lonely feel free to come by again. I don't know where you learned it, but last night you did some amazing things with your mouth. It's a surprise you and Granger haven't done it yet. If I was her I would be all over you every second of the day, well your mouth at least."

"Thanks-hey wait. How do you know Hermione and I haven't-you know."

"Oh last night you were muttering something about being a virgin, and how frigid she could be. I can only assume that 'she' is Granger. But it feels good to know that once again I have helped a male pass into adulthood. Aw don't feel bad Potter, you aren't the only guy at this school who's been deflowered by a goddess."

_**Time**_

Morning was never welcomed at Hogwarts, yet this Friday morning there was electricity in the air. Friday not only marked the beginning of a weekend, but this Friday marked the morning of the best weekend, in the student's opinion. Starting with a free for all in Hogsmeade this afternoon, a huge game on Saturday and the dance of a lifetime on Sunday, this weekend was meant to be the best. Student's rushed from the Great Hall to class, as if their lives depended on it.

To a girl with bushy hair, sitting in the library, this weekend offered forgiveness. To a boy straightening his silver tie, this weekend offered the beginning of a new life and the true him. To a girl filling the last vial of pink potion into a bottle, this weekend guaranteed her happiness with the man she loved…and favors from those who were below her. To a boy laughing with his friends, this weekend promised to be one that no one at Hogwarts would ever forget.

Thanks for reading everyone! Please review. Did you love it, hate it? Then tell me. Cookies to all!


End file.
